


A Secret Wish

by Hotshot922



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, F/M, Femdom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotshot922/pseuds/Hotshot922
Summary: After a loving anniversary meal Moxxie and Millie get cozy with each other, and Moxxie finally tells Millie what he wants.
Relationships: Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	A Secret Wish

There was a light knocking on the door that distracted Moxxie from the feast he was preparing for his lovely Millie. When Moxxie opened the door he nearly screamed seeing his boss Blitzo who pushed his way past him saying, “Hey lovely place you got here, and oh what is that amazing smell? You cooking something special up for the misses and I?” Moxxie screamed, “Out of my house you invasive fuck!” as he pushed Blitzo out the door locking it behind him. Millie peaked out from around the corner asking, “Who was at the door honey?” In response Moxxie just shrugged his shoulders and went back to his lobster and chorizo spaghetti which had begun to boil over. Moxxie grabbed 2 bowls from the cabinet and began making the bowls of lobster and chorizo spaghetti as Millie poured 2 glasses of red wine and set the remaining bottle on the table. As Millie grabbed her bowl off the counter, she called over her shoulder to Moxxie saying, “What are we going to watch tonight?” Moxxie set down his bowl and picking up the remote he flipped through the movie channel until he found an old b-rated horror movie.

After the couple had finished their meals Millie curled up into Moxxie’s arms quietly saying, “This movie kinda scares me honey, but I think your big strong arms around me would make me feel safer.” Moxxie looked down at her grinning as he wrapped his arms around her planting his hand on her breasts and causing her to mewl like a cat. Millie slowly positioned herself on Moxxie’s lap catching him in a kiss as she ground against his groin causing him to start moaning while his deft fingers worked to remove Millie’s bra. Moxxie broke the silence pulling away from his wife saying, “Honey can we try something… something a little different tonight?” Millie wrapped her arms around Moxxie’s back whispering into his ear in a sultry tone, “Aww sweetie you’re finally getting adventurous. Of course, I’ll try something new with you.” Blushing Moxxie spoke in a shaky tone, “I… I want… you to be… the dominant one.” Millie cheered and smiled widely hopping off of Moxxie she ran to the bedroom and grabbed a small white box wrapped in a red bow, and returning she sat it down on Moxxie’s lap and sat down next to him saying in a cheery tone, “I’ve been waiting for you to ask for a while now, and I may have gotten somethings to help with it. Now, come on open it. Open it.” Moxxie took the package in his hands and slowly untying the bow he cast the ribbon to the side and removing the lid he revealed a small bottle of lube, a blindfold, and a bright pink 7-inch strap-on.

Moxxie was now laying on his back on the couch blindfolded as Millie adjusted the straps on the new toy and lubed it and Moxxie’s hole up slowly teasing him by probing his tight hole with her fingers eliciting a moan. Moxxie stammered, “Millie I’m… I’m having second thoughts about this now that we’re act…” Moxxie’s complaint was cut short by Millie thrusting into him at full force eliciting a sensual and depraved moan from the imp demon as his wife pegged him with no remorse. Moxxie cried out, “Oh it feels so good… please don’t stop.” Millie laughed bending over and planting a kiss on Moxxie’s lips giggling, “Ha I kinda like seeing you like this. Maybe we should do this more often.” Moxxie whined under his wife moaning, “Can you please take this blindfold off sweetie I want to see you?” Mollie smiled and lifted the blindfold off Moxxie’s eyes. Moxxie groaned as his wife continued to peg him and he began to slowly jerk himself off, but his attempts at relief were quickly foiled by his Millie as she pinned his hands above his head.

Millie looked at her submissive Moxxie and taunted, “Not yet honey I want to enjoy this moment a little more.” Though quite abruptly Moxxie found himself flipped onto his back with his hands still pinned above his head, and Millie began to peg him again making him moan uncontrollably. Mollie stopped though and spoke softly to Moxxie, “Sweetie would you mind if I got a bit rougher?” Moxxie nodded and soon found Millie continuing to peg him with a faster rhythm, but Moxxie was caught off guard when Millie began to spank him causing Moxxie to scream out in pleasure. Giggling Millie reached around and began to slowly stroke Moxxie’s cock bringing him to a very quick and messy release as his cum splattered onto his stomach and Millie’s hand pulled out helping Moxxie wipe up his mess of cum, and helping him to recover Moxxie spoke shakily, “Thanks honey that… that was absolutely amazing can we do it again?” Millie ran her fingers through Moxxie’s hair pulling him in to a kiss saying, “Of course we can honey, but why dont we move this to the bedroom.” Moxxie nods and shakily standing begins to walk to the bedroom with Millie behind him.

As Moxxie was walking to the bedroom Mollie wrapped her arms around his neck and leaning towards his ear questioned, “You sure you wouldn’t rather be the dominant one sweety? I’m a bit tired after my last performance.” Moxxie smiled and said, “Of course honey I’ll enjoy pounding you just like you pounded me.” When the pair entered the bedroom Moxxie shoved Mollie down onto the bed and undoing her strap-on found her soaking wet. Moxxie crouched down and began to slowly lick up and down Mollie’s oaked pussy being sure to tease her clit with his fingers bringing her to a swift orgasm, but Moxxie was not done with his wife. Moxxie stood and leaning over began slowly teasing his wife by sucking on her nipples eliciting a seductive moan. Millie screamed, “Stop teasing and just fuck me already sweetie!” Moxxie laughed and positioning himself began to insert himself into Millie’s dripping pussy. Teasing her Moxxie started slowly pounding her before thrusting fast and abruptly causing Millie to scream out in pleasure. Mollie began plunging her fists into the bedsheets enjoying her husband’s treatment. Moxxie’s thrusting caused Millie to achieve a swift orgasm as Moxxie pulled out splattering his lover’s chest with cum. Moxxie and Millie laid in a messy and sweaty pile on the bed curled up with each other, and Millie spoke up saying, “Sweetie can we do that again sometime that was amazing?” Moxxie spoke slowly, “Of course honey” then the two demons laid in their own mess lovingly embracing each other.


End file.
